Conventionally, a shredding machine (shredder) that crushes any shredable objects, such as plastic and wood pieces (e.g., waste plastics, scrap woods, shredder dust, tires, and mattresses), papers, metals, rubbers, fibers, and leather, is known.
As this kind of a shredding machine, there is one disclosed in, for example, Patent Document #1, which the applicant has filed earlier. This shredding machine, as shown in a plan view showing the shredding machine of FIG. 22, a vertical cross-sectional side view of the shredding machine of FIG. 23, and a XXIV-XXIV cross-sectional view thereof in FIG. 24 is provided with a plurality of cutting blades 403 alternatively with spacers 404 in the shaft direction of a driving shaft 401 and a driven shaft 402 so that the cutting blades 403 sandwich the spacer 404. These cutting blades 403 are disposed so that opposing cutting portions 405 thereof are overlapped with a small clearance (e.g., approximately 0.5 mm-1 mm). The cutting portions 405 that are provided in the peripheral of the cutting blade 403 are configured to crush a shredable object 420 by a shearing action between the opposing cutting blades 403 that draw the shredable object 420 therein. 408 represents a driver that drives both the shafts 401 and 402 through a gear mechanism 409.
Scrapers 407 are provided on the side of the shredder main body 406 with respect to the cutting blades 403, to scrape the shredable object 420 adhered on the cutting blades 403. The scraper 407 is formed in a shape so that it enters into a space between the cutting blade 403 and the spacer 404.
Shredding of the shredable object by this shredding machine 400 is carried out as throwing the shredable object 420 into an upper portion of the shredder main body 406, and discharging the shredable object 420 that is crushed by the cutting blades 403 from a lower portion.
[Patent Document #1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8-323232